


embarrassed beyond belief

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Sub Qian Kun, Watersports, come for the sex, stay for the aftercare, this is your fault crys, why did my friends let me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: It had been weeks since the incident with Yangyang. Weeks. And yet, Sicheng hadn't made any moves to punish Kun(aka a continuation of not-so-sweetheart)





	embarrassed beyond belief

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll. 
> 
> this is dedicated to crys, who enabled me to no end. thanks for letting this mess become a thing. it's also a continuation of "not-so-sweetheart" but if you want to read this as a standalone, i'm not gonna stop you. thanks for reading!!

It had been weeks since the incident with Yangyang.  _Weeks_. And yet, Sicheng hadn't made any moves to punish Kun. The suspense was probably worse, at this point, than the actual punishment. If it had been any other person, Kun would've shrugged it off and chalked it up to either forgiveness or forgetfulness, but this was  _Sicheng_ _,_ and he never broke a promise. Kun refused to be lulled into a false sense of hope.

He knew Sicheng could tell he was on edge, though. The alpha even seemed to be enjoying the way Kun flinched when he reach for him and tensed up when he went anywhere near his ass during cuddling sessions. It wasn't fear exactly, Kun could never be  _afraid_ of his master. It was just apprehension that made him jumpy, and Sicheng's amused looks didn't make him feel any better about it.

Kun suffered for nearly a month. He suspected it would've been shorter if Sicheng hadn't found his torture funny. Finally, on a Saturday morning with no schedule, he woke up to a water bottle on his nightstand that had "drink me before 11 am and ask to go to the restroom until further notice" written on the label. Watersports, Sicheng had to be punishing him with watersports. He could've sobbed in relief. Don't get him wrong, bathroom control was humiliating and painful and made him feel dirty, but at least there was no more  _waiting._

He was wrong. 

Saturday and Sunday, Sicheng let him go to the bathroom in relative peace. He was only rejected once, and that was because Sicheng thought he could at least finish half of his waterbottle before he needed to go again. And so, the torture began anew. Monday functioned similarly, except Sicheng started putting limits on how many times he could go per bottle. One liter gave him two bathroom breaks, and he had to use them wisely. 

Slowly - agonizingly slowly - Sicheng started limiting him more and more. If they were at home, he liked to push Kun to see how far he could go without squirming. He'd tease by pressing his hand over Kun's bladder and pushing until he was uncomfortable. Eventually, two bathroom breaks per liter became one, and eventually that rule was deemed too easy, replaced with simple, plain numbers. Six a day, no matter how many bottles Sicheng set out for him to drink. Then five, then four. 

And just as Kun was starting to hit his breaking point, Sicheng left. 

Well, he didn't really leave, but he was gone for filming all day, so he might as well have. The only thing Sicheng said to him about it was: "This doesn't change the rules, you answer to anyone else in the dorm first and foremost, understand?" Kun understood, and he hated it. Sicheng seeing him desperate to pee was one thing, having to deal with Ten's snarky remarks while he suffered was another. 

The first few days, he avoided asking Yangyang, Xiaojun, or Ten, even if they were closest. Hendery and Lucas were sweet, and they let him go without a second thought. It ended up costing him, though, when the three realized what was happening. He found himself turned over Xiaojun's knee and spanked until they thought he learned his lesson. The skin of his ass turned fiery red and he sobbed and pleaded for close to twenty minutes, hating the way it made him hard because he knew he wasn't going to get relief. He was right, of course, and a couple hours later when he timidly asked Yangyang if he could go to the bathroom, the beta made him drink another bottle of water before he was given permission. 

Yangyang was tame compared to Xiaojun and Ten, though. Kun had made the grave mistake of whining when Xiaojun told him to drink another bottle, and it pissed the omega off big time. He held Kun against his chest with one arm and pressed the plastic rim to his mouth with the other, barely giving him enough time to breathe between gulps. He finished in five minutes, with much wiggling and hateful glares, but it was another forty-five minutes for Xiaojun to decide Kun was sufficiently regretful of his actions and let him go. 

Ten, on the other hand, was hellbent on getting Kun to wet himself, and he attempted this through relaxation. He took advantage of Sicheng's absence and became much more physically affectionate. He'd create a false sense of security by letting Kun snuggle up to him, pet his hair softly and murmur sweetly about whatever crossed his mind. He even allowed him to tuck his face into Ten's neck, smelling the rich scent of  _alpha_ and  _safe_ until he melted into the familiar touches. Next thing he knew there was pressure against his bladder and the gentle words turned to whispers of "come on, sweetheart. let go for master, I know you can do it, such a good boy." It was hard to resist. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and remind himself that no, Sicheng was his master and he would not be happy if Kun pissed himself without permission, even if he was coerced into it. He had to hand it to Ten, though, he was coaxed into his trap several times, the realization only dawning on him when it was nearly too late. 

The worst thing was, Sicheng condoned their actions. "It's a punishment, baby, it's not supposed to be easy," he said. Kun wanted to complain about it, but he knew that'd just annoy Sicheng, so he kept his mouth shut. 

After what felt like six eternities, the day of his true punishment came. Sicheng was back in the dorms, so Kun asked him if he could take his third and last bathroom break, and was met with an immediate no. There was no other instruction added. It wasn't "drink another bottle" or "come here and let me see how full you are," it was straight rejection. Curious, Kun asked why, and Sicheng responded with "You've reached your set number of breaks today."

"But," Kun started, confused. "I only went twice."

"Mhm, and today you only had two. Are you questioning me?"

Kun shook his head, panic setting in. He hadn't peed since noon, and there was no way he was going to make it to midnight. He checked the clock. 7:12 pm. Fuck, how many bottles had he drunk? It had to be at least five since midday alone. He was fucked, he was so fucked. 

He headed back to his room and curled up on his bed, shoving a hand between his legs in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure. He could practically feel the liquid sloshing around inside of him, licking around the edge of his bladder and straining against the muscles that held it inside. Why had he waited until the last minute to take a bathroom break? Why hadn't he asked earlier so he could learn sooner and stop drinking? He groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow, a wave of pure  _need_ passing over him. 

He stayed still for an hour, nearly an hour and a half, holding his crotch and trying to focus on keeping everything inside. Honestly, he wasn't sure that - even if given permission - he could make it to the bathroom. If he stood up, there was a good chance it all would come gushing out and he wouldn't be able to stop it. He'd already leaked a couple times and could barely get it under control. 

"Look at me." The was a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, glancing up from the pillow into Sicheng's face. He whimpered, squeezing his thighs together harder. "On a scale from one to ten, how full are you?" he asked. 

"nin-nine and a half," Kun replied, eyeing him cautiously. 

"Good," Sicheng said. He picked up the beta, batting away the hand that came up to push him off, and deposited him on floor. "What's your safeword?"

"Lemon, it's lemon, Sich- master." 

"Okay, spread your legs for me," Sicheng said. Kun shook his head, and he growled, displeased. "Are you purposefully trying to be a bad boy during your punishment?"

"No, master, please. I can't-" Kun felt his eyes burn, and tears well up in them. It was a miracle he'd even kept from wetting himself for this long, and he didn't think he could move anymore without some sort of leakage. Sicheng growled again, grabbing his knees and pushing them apart, eliciting a sharp gasp. A tiny trickle of warmth soaked into the front of his boxers, but no more. He would've given a sigh of relief, except he wasn't in the clear yet. Not even close.

"See, you can, bitch. Now move your hand from your crotch. Don't make me move you myself, you won't like it," Sicheng said. Kun wanted to say no, yet the threat hung over his head, looming and dangerous. So, closing his eyes, he clenched every muscle and lifted his hand, placing it beside his leg. "There we go," Sicheng purred, replacing the space he had left vacant with his own hand. Instead of holding it there, though, he started rubbing slowly, feeling Kun's cock through his pants. To his absolute horror, he started to get hard, arousal battling with desperation in his gut.

"Master, stop," Kun pleaded, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I can't hold it, I can't-"

Sicheng unbuttoned Kun's pants, coaxing the head of his dick into the open air so he could play with it better. "You can and you fucking will. You'd better not pee all over master's hand, understand?"

"Master, stop, stop, I can't-" His words dissolved into sobs as precum dribbled out of his cock. "I-I don't wan-wanna be bad,  _please._ " 

"Then don't go, it's that simple," Sicheng said, thumbing at the slit. Kun, with a choked cry, tried to grab his hand and force it away. His attempt was so feebly desperate, it was pathetic and he knew it. Sicheng simply snorted and swatted his hands away again. "If you do that again, I'll get the vibrators."

Kun writhed under him, keeping his hands firmly planted on either side of his body. "Master, master,  _Sicheng,_ please no."

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Kun's blood turned to ice. Oh, he was absolutely fucked. He could already see the fire sparking to life behind Sicheng's eyes. "I'm sorry, master, so sorry, he squeaked. Sicheng's hand was loose around his crotch, and part of him screamed to take the opportunity and push him away. He didn't dare move, too afraid he'd anger Sicheng further. 

A slap came down on his dick, making him jump and yelp. Liquid splashed around inside of him, pushing painfully at his bladder, and it was a miracle he didn't leak. He automatically tried to cover himself, and Sicheng grabbed his wrists in one hand, taking off his belt with the other. As he tied the thick leather around his arms, he growled, "Dumb fucking slut thinks it can use my name, hm?"

"No, master, never- ah!" Sicheng hit his cock again, harder this time, yet not as rough as he could be. Kun whimpered and his legs jerked together on instinct. Immediately, he pulled them apart again to correct his mistake, and, thankfully, Sicheng didn't call him out for it. "Please, I'm sorry, so sorry, master," he continued babbling through the tears. 

"Don't disrespect me ever again, you hear me? I am your master, and that means I  _own_ you." A final slap made contact, nearly full-force, and Kun wailed, curling in on himself in pain. That wail turned into loud, hiccuping sobs when he couldn't stop the will of his bladder anymore through the stinging pain. Warm liquid splattered against his thighs and stomach, and Sicheng held down his knees so he couldn't hide himself. "Tsk, tsk, I thought I made myself very clear when I said 'hold it'?"

Kun could barely form coherent words at this point. Yes, it was embarrassing and part of him hated disappointing his master, but letting go practically felt like another orgasm at this point. Every muscle that had been previously tensed was relaxed, his crotch no longer ached, and the awful feeling of being too full was disappearing. "I'm sorry, master," he managed to whine. Sicheng pressed a hand on the slowly shrinking bump of his swollen bladder, pressing down, and Kun moaned. Finally, what might've been a century later, the piss stopped flowing. A few leftover drops rolled down the tip, and Sicheng took his hand off of Kun. 

"You know, watching you piss made me need to go," he said, wiping his hand off in Kun's hair as he stood. "On your knees."

Kun shook slightly as he complied, sitting back on his ankles, and he opened his mouth obediently. Sicheng slapped his cheek for it, and he winced, mouth snapping shut. "No, you haven't been good enough for master to feed you his cock. Keep those lips sealed for now." Right as he finished his sentence, the first stream of piss hit Kun's chest. The heat of it dripped down his stomach and thighs, mixing with his own on the floor. He sniffed, taking in the strong, musky scent of his alpha's urine. It was made for marking territory and Kun suddenly felt so  _used._ He wasn't Sicheng's equal, he was Sicheng's property, his toy that he could use however he wanted, and only  _his._ That made him whimper.

Soon enough, the stream trickled away and Sicheng started to jerk himself off. Kun whimpered, and had to intertwine his fingers to keep from trying to touch his master's cock. The head glistened with precum and the knot swelled slightly, making Kun's mouth water. It was almost worse than the waiting, having to be so close and yet unable to touch. Finally, Sicheng came with a grunt, covering Kun's face with his seed, and it took all his willpower not to stick out his tongue and taste his alpha. 

"Now," Sicheng said, grabbing Kun's hair and yanking him forward into his own puddle of piss. He stuck out his arms to avoid smacking his face into the ground. "You're going to rut against the floor like the bitch you are until you come, and then you're going to clean up like a good boy. Got it?" Kun nodded, and Sicheng gave him one last downward shove before letting go and sitting back on the bed. Kun's cheeks burned as he lowered himself into his pee and started humping the floor. It felt good, really good, and his hips started rolling without being forced. 

It didn't take long before he was letting out a long moan and spilling his cum into the disgusting pool of liquids beneath him. It was dirty, _he_ was dirty, and it made him feel equal parts guilty and good. Shuddering as he came down from his high, a hand pushed against the back of his head, until his face was an inch away from the mixture he was laying in. "Lick it up," Sicheng growled, and Kun did so without hesitation. Dragging his tongue along the floor, the tangy, sour bite of his own urine made him gag. He continued on anyway, desperate to please his alpha. It was much easier drinking Sicheng's, which was rich and salty and tasted like home. 

By the time he was almost done cleaning up, his knees hurt and he was more embarrassed than ever. He could practically feel Sicheng's gaze burning into his back, judgemental and scrutinizing. Once he'd licked up the last drop, though, Sicheng's demeanor did a full 360. "Good boy," he praised, petting Kun's hair as if it was an apology for pulling it earlier. "Are you okay?"

Kun nodded, sitting up, and found himself pulled into Sicheng's chest. "Did you learn your lesson?" Sicheng asked. Kun nodded again, clinging to Sicheng's shirt. "What did you learn, baby?"

"I- I'm-" Kun stuttered. His brain felt like it was full of cottonballs, but Sicheng placed his hand over the back of his neck, rubbing at it calmly. It was as if he was saying  _'take your time,'_ and it helped Kun pause for a moment to straighten out his thoughts. "I'm yours, your beta, no one else's."

"There we go, good job. I'm so proud of you for taking your punishment, baby boy. No more using my name, though, okay? I know you don't mean disrespect, just not during playtime." Kun nodded. He didn't mean to, and he was glad his alpha knew that. Sicheng placed a soft kiss against his forehead, and he looked up, seeking more. Sicheng smiled down at him, kissing his nose. "You want to take a bath? You're all icky."

Kun made a noise of agreement and Sicheng picked him up, allowing him to loop his arms around his shoulders and tuck his face into his neck. It was heaven for him, being surrounded by his alpha's scent and body. Even though embarrassment still smoldered hot under his skin, the affection and appreciation for Sicheng outweighed it. He knew that sometimes he needed to be put in his place, and sometimes that sucked, but his alpha was his everything. 

"Sicheng?" he murmured as Sicheng lowered him into the tub, the faucet slowly filling it with warm water. 

"Yes?" Sicheng answered, sticking his hand under the flow and making sure it wasn't too hot.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> any requests for drabbles or longer fics? just wanna yell at me?? great!! hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams) bc i'm lonely. also feel free to comment or leave a kudo, it really encourages me!!


End file.
